


Goodbyes

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Someone says goodbye





	Goodbyes

Summary: Someone say goodbye.

\----

~There are dozens of ways people say goodbye to their loved ones. Some hug, others kiss, and others just wave.

I'd always been one of those people that just waved with a smile because I knew that I'd see you later, I knew I'd say hello again.

I regret not kissing you goodbye, or hugging you tightly. I regret that I did not say 'I love you' when I left you this morning.

There are many things I regret keeping from you, things I never got to tell you.

I never got to ask you to marry me, to dance beneath the light of the moon as our friends celebrated our union. I never got to tell you I'd love to have children with you, a colorful warlock or an abandoned Shadowhunter, a little boy and a maybe a little girl, you would have been a wonderful dad.

I never got to tell you how beautiful you look in the morning with golden light streaming through the windows, your hair a mess and your face relaxed. 

I never got to tell you how much I wanted to spend my life with you.

I'm sorry that I never got to tell you, Magnus, I'm sorry, I love yo~

The voice faded away to nothing as the speaker lost consciousness.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn pressed the End button only to hit the send button to start the process again.

"You have one voicemail, press one to play." The automated voice said.

Magnus pressed the number one before the rest of the options were given.

~There are dozens of ways...~ The voice of Alexander Lightwood began again and Magnus listened to that voicemail for hours, again and again, while his Shadowhunter was lain to rest, not permitted to attend the funeral because he was a Warlock, not permitted to say goodbye to his lover because he was a Downworlder, left with just his memories and a voicemail from Alexander, a goodbye that should have been years in coming.

Magnus wished that he'd been able to pick up, maybe, maybe... but he knew better even if his heart wished, because even all his magic could not have stitched Alexander back together, that Alexander had managed to speak so long in the voicemail was nothing short of a miracle, now it was all Magnus had left.

There were dozens of ways people say goodbye to their loved ones, maybe Magnus' way was not to say it at all.

\----


End file.
